


Señorita

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: Before he even knew her name, he felt the fire between them. One look at those brown eyes and he was hooked this red-haired señorita





	Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> Based from the songs: Senorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello, South of the Border by Ed Sheeran, and Nothing on You by Ed Sheeran. Set in a Muggle AU (what a surprise). Huge thanks to TheDistantDusk and gryffindormischief who read this little cute fic over and Bluest Witch for looking over my spainish. midnitewanderer over on FF.net sent me the suggestion to use South of the Border for a fic and I figured why not combo it? :) I'm thinking of making this a two-shot so let me know what you think!

Harry slid himself into the small corner booth in the back of the cafe. He hadn’t wanted to leave his temporary flat, but coffee had become necessary. For the past two weeks, he’d been assigned to watch a potential sex trafficking ring leader. Harry’s team had discovered the man’s operations in London, but within the last month, word had spread that Norman Zello had gone to Spain for “business.” After gaining clearance from the CNP, Harry and his five-man squad had hopped on the next plane to Barcelona. 

After two weeks straight of long nights and even longer days, Harry’s lieutenant had ordered him to take forty-eight hours without stepping foot in their base of operations. In other words, Harry now found himself a two day holiday in Spain. 

He wasn’t much of a tourist; just the idea of going to those crowded spots gave him a headache. No, he’d rather act like the locals and pretend those prime locations didn’t exist-- which was why he’d picked this little hole in the wall cafe. 

A waitress walked over with his croissant de almendra and café con leche. She gave him a flirtatious smile as she leaned over his table. Harry couldn’t help but look down her deep v neck, his face heating to near the temperature of the coffee. When she walked away, not without a wink and a  _ helpful _ offer to get him anything else, Harry started researching places to visit. 

When the little bell over the front door rang out, Harry looked up at the noise. Three beautiful women walked in. One was a tall blonde with blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean around the area. Another was dark haired with legs that seemed to go on for days. But Harry forgot all about them the minute his eyes connected with warm brown ones. 

She was a petite redhead with freckles that covered every inch of visible skin. She clearly wasn’t from Spain. Her creamy white complexion gave that away. She had a mischievous smirk on her lips that told him he was already in trouble. His heart started to race as her eyes assessed him. Typically Harry wasn’t a vain man, but in that moment he wished he’d spent more time that morning trying to tame his unruly hair. 

Harry had always had a thing for redheads, and she was already driving him crazy with her long hair and white shirt and blue jeans that skimmed her figure perfectly. When she winked at him, all Harry wanted out of life was to find out her name.

It took all of Harry’s will power to turn his attention back to his phone. Staring at someone was not an ideal way to make a good first impression. 

He was reading the tour times for Camp Nou Stadium when someone cleared their throat near him. He looked up and was hypnotized by those coffee-colored eyes again.

The redhead was smiling down at him. “Hola.”

Harry’s brain chose that moment to forget everything. Knowledge of how to breathe and speak officially became things of his past. “I - Uh - Hi. I mean.” Harry knew he must have turned the shade of a tomato. “Hola.”

Her smile grew wider. “Oh good, you speak English. I thought I recognized a fellow kinsmen in you. Mind if I sit here until my order is ready?” She gestured to the empty booth across him.

“No,” Harry said, a little overzealous.  _ Fucking hell, Harry! Stop making yourself look like a dunce _ He cleared his throat, before trying again. “No, feel free.”

“Thanks!” She slid in gracefully. “So, what are you doing in Spain?” 

“I’m here for work.” He was semi-proud of himself for completing a sentence without stuttering. 

She nodded. “Me too. My team and I are in the quarterfinals against Barcelona.”

“Your team?”

“Yeah. We play for England’s national team.”

As if she wasn’t hot enough already, but now she’s a pro football player?! Was it appropriate to propose to someone after only saying ten words to them?

Instead of maying a complete fool of himself, Harry used his brain before speaking. “Whoa, that’s amazing! What position do you play?”

“Forward.” She gave him a cocky grin that turned him on way more than it should have. “One of the best too, if I do say so myself. But what about you?” She propped her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her open palm. “What do you do?”

“I’m a detective for the MET.” 

Her red brows scrunched together in an all-too-cute way. “For the MET. Then why are you in Spain?” 

“My team and I are following a suspect. We’re hoping to uncover all his -- ill-advised -- activities.

“Wow!” She looked impressed. “Makes my job feel invaluable, doesn’t it?”

“No way.” He shook his head. “Being on the national team -- that’s fucking incredible.” 

She smiled brightly, her brown eyes dancing with pleasure. “Thank you. It’s been a lot of hard work.”

Harry was about to pluck up some real courage and ask if he could come and see her play, but before he could open his mouth the redhead’s friends called her over. They held all their takeway bags. 

“I’m sorry.” She stood “I’ve got to go. We’ve got practice soon.” 

Harry stood as she started to make her way back to her teammates. He wanted to call out, ask for her number, but his bravery seemed to leave with her.  _ Fuck _ ! Why couldn’t he grow a pair when it came to talking with women?

“Hey.” She had turned around halfway between him and her companions. “I was planning on heading to the beach this evening.” She cocked her head to the side. “If you’re free, maybe you’d like to meet up?”

His mouth couldn’t open fast enough. “Yeah, that would be great.”

She beamed at him and pulled out her phone. “What’s your number so I can text you when and where?” 

Harry quickly relayed his number, watching her efficiently type in the digits. “Perfect.” She smiled at him. “I’ll see you later.” Before Harry realized what she was doing, her lips were on his cheek. 

He could only watch as she turned back to her friends. It took a few moments for his brain to start running again. They were almost out the door when Harry yelled, “Wait, I don’t even know your name!” 

She turned to look over her shoulder. The smirk she sent him made his whole body buzz. “It’s Ginny.” 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny walked across the beach, her bare feet sinking into the sand with every step, warming her toes. Harry walked beside her his hand tucked neatly in hers. They had deserted the little fire Ginny’s team had crowded around in favor of a few minutes alone. When she glanced back, she’d been able to see flickering sparks rising into the air. 

“I’ve always liked the way the moon reflects off the water,” Ginny said, her focus now on the crashing waves. “It’s like a picture out of a book. It’s beautiful.” She turned to look at him was blinded by his intense eyes.  _ Fuck _ , she’d seen that emerald green across the cafe and had been instantly sucked in.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” 

Ginny got the distinct impression he wasn’t talking about that moon. The idea made butterflies flutter through her stomach. She was used to men trying to chat her up (she was a professional football star, for fuck’s sake), but typically they didn’t do anything for her. Harry, however, wasn’t like the rest. He wasn’t using pick-up lines, asking for tickets to her games, or staring at her chest. No, he was following the flow of conversation, asking her about her interests, and only verging away from her face every so often.

There was a real fire between them, and Ginny  _ really  _ liked it. 

Before she could act on her feelings, a man and woman approached them. The couple stopped in front of them, talking in rapid Spanish. Ginny’s understanding of the language was extremely limited (ranging from hola to adios). Harry, however, nodded at the couple. 

“Sí.” He pointed off towards the mainland. “ son unos veinte minutos por ese camino .” 

The couple thanked Harry profusely (using another word in Ginny’s limited vocabulary) before heading off. 

Ginny was impressed. “You speak Spanish?”

Harry turned back to her, his hand jumping to the back of his neck. “I’m fluent in Spanish, French, and German.” 

“Really?” Ginny hated how fucking sexy she found that. 

“Yeah.” Harry’s sheepish smile almost made Ginny kiss him right there. He had no idea how adorable he was, and it just increased his appeal. 

“Can you tell me something in Spanish?”

“Uh… sure.” He paused for a moment. “Er.  Estás arrestada . Pon las manos en tu cabeza.” 

Ginny blinked. “What did you just say?” 

“You're under arrest. Put your hands on your head.”

“Spanish makes that sound so much hotter. I’d be more than happy to be arrested if an officer talked to me like that.”

Harry laughed.

“What’s another thing you can say?” Ginny asked, not wanting the Spanish lessons to end.

“Uh.” Harry looked around the beach, his gaze focusing on the water. “¿Te gusta nadar?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow until he explained.

Harry’s cheeks flushed, making his complexion darker in the minimal light. His hand jumped back to his neck. “Do you like swimming?”

She beamed at him. “I love swimming.” She paused, considering the temperature, before reaching for the hem of her shirt. She tugged the white cotton over her head. “Care to join me?”

Harry’s eyes drifted south, taking in her black bra that she was planning to use as a bikini top. She saw his tongue come out and run along his lower lip, seemingly unconsciously. 

“ _ Sí, Señorita. _ ” If his husky tone and sexy Spanish weren’t enough, Ginny practically started drooling when Harry removed his shirt.  _ Fuck _ , the MET kept their men fit. 

Ginny undid her jeans and stepped out of them. At this point, she needed to get into the water to cool her fucking hormones down. If he said  _ Señorita  _ like that again… Ginny wouldn’t be at fault for what happened. 

She ran to the crashing waves, Harry shouting to wait up as he ran in behind her. The chilly water hit her like the iceberg that hit the Titanic: Hard and sharp.

Ginny, however, refused to be beaten by a liquid. She moved into the water up to her waist, her body trying to adjust from the temperature of warm sand. 

When Harry’s arms finally wrapped around her from behind, the warmth of his body lessened the icy chill His lips were right next to her ear. “ Deberías haberme esperado, preciosa .” Gooseflesh rose across her body, and Ginny knew it had nothing to do with the cool temperature 

She spun in his arms, their eyes locking. “You keep talking like that I won’t be able to control myself.”

Harry grinned. “Haz lo que quieras.  _ Soy tuyo. _ ” 

“Okay.” Ginny gave him her most charming smile. “Just remember I warned you.” She pressed herself to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, turning so he was out deeper in the water. Moving up to her tiptoes, she nuzzled her nose to his before using all her might to push him in. 

Harry had not been expecting her attack -- or perhaps more accurately his defenses were down. His grip on her waist loosened and he fell easily, his body causing a dramatic splash. Ginny stood triumphantly, arms crossed. 

When he surfaced, his hair was plastered to his face as he sputtered. Ginny smiled down at him. “That will teach you to mess with a Weasley. Only the bravest dare to try and handle us.” 

Harry wiped the water away from his eyes and nose as he stood. His gaze never leaving hers. Ginny was surprised the water wasn’t boiling from the ardent look he was giving her. She sure as hell felt hot all over. 

He moved in close, his hands sliding back over her hips and waist. His mouth hovered over hers, his breath warming her face. “Oh, trust me, I’m up for that dare.”

Ginny’s body hummed with anticipation. She could already imagine how his lips would feel on hers. Then, instead of having her imagination satisfied, Harry changed course. He backed away just enough so his arms could wrap around the back of her legs and shoulders. Before Ginny knew it, she was in his fireman’s hold. 

“Whoa!” Ginny’s arms went around his neck. “Now, Harry, let’s talk about this.” 

Harry smirked down at her. “What do you have to offer,  _ Señorita _ ?”

Oh, Ginny really did love the way he said  _ that _ . She leaned up and kissed him. She couldn’t have stopped it, even if she’d wanted to. It took Harry a second to realize what was happening, but he responded with enthusiasm. When his tongue ran across her lower lip, Ginny let out an embarrassing moan. She didn’t even realize he’d lowered her back into the water. 

When oxygen became vital, Ginny pulled back. She remained on her tiptoes, not wanting to separate more than what was required to breathe. 

“Harry.” She ran her hands into his soaked hair.

“Yeah?” His voice was low and all too inviting.

“How do you say wanna come back to my place in Spanish?”

“¿Quieres volver a mi casa?”

Ginny kissed him again. “ _ Sí, señor _ .”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry’s woke slowly, refusing to open his eyes. He was so warm and comfy, the idea of ever moving seemed impractical. Giving in to the desire to get closer to the source of the warmth, Harry pushed backward, his back snuggling into the heat. 

“ _ Harry _ .” The sleepy voice made memories flood back to him. Taking Ginny back to his flat. Kissing up against the front door. Lifting her up so she was at the perfect height…

He opened his eyes and turned in Ginny’s arms. Her mouth was twisted in a smile and he could see to the top of her breasts peeking out from under the sheet. He grinned. Last night had been… well, the best he’d ever had. 

The urge to kiss her became overwhelming. He pressed his lips to hers lightly.

Her smile grew as she smacked her lips “Who do you think you are, prince charming?” 

“If the shoe fits.”

Ginny’s laughed, her eyes opening slowly, herr brown eyes luring him back in. “Quite sure of yourself, hmm?” 

He leaned in and kissed her again. “Well, the way you were  _ talking _ last night…”

“Who says that was for you?” Ginny’s hands came up into his hair, spiking through it.

“Well unless you changed your name to ‘ _ oh, Harry _ ,’ I’ll take it as a compliment.” He paused loving the feel of her hands massaging his scalp. His eyes closed on their own accord. Then a horrible seed of doubt spread throughout his mind. He looked back into her smiling chocolate brown eyes. “Ginny, what was this?”

“I thought it was pretty self-explanatory.” Ginny’s lips curled in a smirk. “It’s called sex, Harry. Do I need to give a visual example?”

“That’s not what --  _ Well _ ,” He mentally shook himself.  _ Focus, Potter _ . “I mean, was this just a one-off or --” His voice broke, betraying his nerves. 

Ginny blinked at him like that was the last thing she’d expected him to ask. Her hands tightened in his hair, and in the next instant, as she flipped them. She straddled his hips, her lips coming to hover just over his. “Boy, I never took you for a one night stand. So don't make plans for anything but me and a little romance.”

When she kissed him, Harry couldn’t think of anything other than her. “ _ Sí, Señorita _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Key:
> 
> Sí, son unos veinte minutos por ese camino - Yes. It's about twenty minutes that way
> 
> Estás arrestada. Pon las manos en tu cabeza - You're under arrest. Put your hands on your head
> 
> ¿Te gusta nadar? - Do you like swimming?
> 
> Deberías haberme esperado, preciosa - You should have waited for me, beautiful
> 
> Haz lo que quieras. Soy tuyo - Do whatever you want. I’m yours


End file.
